Ophorio
Ophorio (also known as Oirohpo or Ophorioirohpo) is a pair of reflected planes that have partially overlaid each other. The two planes now create a continuous bridge to an otherwise parallel Multiverse. Ophorio is the setting for Ophorio and Oirohpo. The Grand Refractors Ophorio is governed by five deities that control the plane's natural laws and the fates of its denizens. These deities, known as the Grand Refractors, do not have aCategory:PlanesCategory:Planes with setsCategory:Cajuniverse physical form, instead living in the Refractor's Realm. The existence of these deities is well known on Ophorio, but almost entirely unknown on Oirohpo. * Alyss, weaver of laws both physical and social * Aurora, weaver of souls and minds * Arroyo, weaver of freedom * Ada, weaver of chaos * Dinah, weaver of birth and death Unknown eons ago, Alyss convinced the other Refractors to turn against Arroyo, binding the force acting against them all and preventing them from influencing the world. With Arroyo rendered apparently powerless, the whims of the fates become one of the strongest forces on Ophorio. The Creation of Oirohpo Thousands of years ago, a small number of Ophorion trolls stumbled upon an entrance to the Refractor's Realm and passed through it, accidentally creating a reflection of their own world not bound by the Refractors' laws: Oirohpo. This world developed not knowing of its gods. Native Races * The Kalak, the trolls of both planes and the oldest race of them all. The kalak tend to keep to themselves and prefer Arroyo to the other Refractors. * The Reflections, creatures of both planes made of living light. Reflections are able to shapeshift by modifying the light that makes up their bodies. Each reflection's health is tied to the memories others have of it; as long as someone remembers a reflection, it can be brought back to life, but once it is forgotten it is gone forever. * The Owls of Ophorio, who have learned how to reshape the fates and used it to become the dominant species on Ophorio. The Refractors tend to ignore those who have learned to shape their own fates, but may interfere once they attempt to change the fates of others. * The Aleud, the elves of Ophorio. * The Haploc, the lizard-people of Ophorio. * The Duela, the dwarves that live under Oirohpo and explore its underground. * The Colpah, the cats that live in the deserts of Oirohpo. The Mirge When the Mending occurred, the two halves of Ophorio slowly began to overlay each other. The two planes overlapped at the Mirror's Edge, a reflective wall of aether that allowed planeswalkers to pass through the other half of the plane, but seemed to destroy anything else. In 389 PM, Ahl Strixian discovered the Mirror's Edge and began studying it. After many months of not getting answers, Ahl finally went through the Mirror, igniting his spark, sending him to Oirohpo, as well as the spark of his reflection Rador, sending him to Ophorio. Ahl's exploration of Oirohpo led him to believe the plane was lifeless, and that this was a natural disaster that needed to be averted. Rador inversely learned of Ophorio's creatures, and eventually believed this to be the beginnings of an invasion. Both of them would spend years preparing as the overlay grew faster with every year. Notable People Natives (Ophorio) * Ahl Strixian (Ophorio) * Sha'rador (Oirohpo) First planeswalk * Sha'rador (Ophorio) * Ahl Strixian (Oirohpo) Other * Mei Liva * Xaro Tarax